Heat
by Dr. Divinity Cohen
Summary: Lots of things happen in the heat of the moment, when JD gets lost in the moment it's up to Perry to bring him back, even if its kicking and screaming. JDOC JDCox


Disclaimer: I don't own scrubs, I have never owned scrubs, if I did own scrubs it would not be ending this season.

Author's Note: Okay, I've decided to try writing in a totally different way than I normally do, meaning, my first somewhat erotic piece. Let me know what you think, flames will be used to heat my neighborhood pool.

**Rating: NC-17**

**Warnings: **Slash, implied that JD is gay before entering into the piece. Also dark, potentially angsty potentially smutty, potientially s-and-m-ey. Enjoy. Also, this is going to be a kind of vampire-y piece, and it's multi-shot, so it becomes more in character as it goes on, don't worry. This first chapter is kind of my practice chapter.

Heat

He didn't know the name of the man grinding against his hips, and he didn't care. The heat from the sea of bodies flowing around him fueled his desire for touch, moving his fingers across the barely covered flesh of the mans back, pulling him in closer, straddling the mans legs while breathing heavily along with the pulsating music.

As the beat of the music slowed to a close he heard a faint whisper in his ear, he felt a hand hook its fingers in his front belt loop, and he was being pulled from the dance floor.

For the first time that evening he got a good look at his partners face. It was glorious, angelic and demonic at the same time, frighteningly beautiful, like nothing he'd ever seen. The man pulled him around, giving him a better look at his glowing pale skin and spikey purple hair, pressing his lips against the others, fighting for entrance into the willing mouth.

The two parties fought a battle for dominance, with the fallen angel in purple spikes winning. He pushed the younger looking man against the bar, continuing to grind himself a permanent position between the others thighs.

The dark haired man let out a low moan as the other began searching his body, desperate for any skin he could get ahold of. Before he could gasp at the hand reaching around into his jeans he could feel himself being once more pulled away toward the back door, a smile peeling across the purple haired mans lips.

"I don't think I ever got your name," he squeaked, attempting to fill the kiss-less moments.

"Essence..." he growled and the other could feel a chill going up his spine. "You?"

"John..." he gasped out, trying to keep eye contact with the man and wishing his pants hadn't been so damn tight. "John...JD, I mean, not John...I mean..."

He felt a soft finger brush against his lip. "Less words..." and within moments his lips were occupied once again with the other mans. JD felt his back pressing against the brick of the night club, well aware that they were in a dark back-alley, but at the same time not caring. There was wetness stroking his lips and the bump of a silver stud, telling him to once more open wide, which he happily did without question.

Moments passed as they held their pose in the alley way, neither willing to break the connection of the others lips, but both wishing to be held closer. In a matter of seconds that felt like an eternity Essence had torn JD's shirt from his shoulders and crumpled it into a pile on the ground, leaving the man to stand somewhat awkwardly, wanting to cover his obvious lack of abs, but unable to break his arms free from the others grasp.

Essence licked his lips and placed hands against the hip bones of the other. He kissed JD's lips, his jawline line, down the front of his neck, finding a comfortable spot in the curve just to the right of his collar bone to rest his head while suckling the skin softly.

JD moaned with pleasure and felt as though he was melting into the man, feeling one of his legs lifting to wrap around the other mans, anything to bring the bodies closer to becoming one. The man continued to lick and nip at his neck before slowly moving down his body. Hands rubbed down his rib cage, fingers pinching slightly against his erect nipples, his mind slowing just long enough to wonder how his body could've been cold with all the heat radiating between him.

Before he completed his thought there were hands tugging him out of his tight jeans, leaving him in the open with nothing but a pair of silk blue boxers hiding him from the world. There was a purring in his ear as he realized Essence had stood again and was returning to the spot on his neck. _That'll be purple in the morning, _JD thought. _I hope it's not too noticeable._

The hands of the other man returned to grasping him firmly on the ass. He played with the silk blocking them from the ultimate goal, rubbing it, twisting it in his hands. JD breathed deeply against every touch, every ounce of pleasure the man was giving him, trying to force himself down before he popped. Suddenly there was a bizarre sensation of warmth and a chill against him as he realized the hands had removed the silk and he was backed up, naked, against the bricks.

Time seemed to freeze in that moment, realization pounding back into his head. He was naked, vulnerable, in the middle of a dark, disgusting alley. He had never met this man before, they barely knew each others names! What was he doing? Why was he here? Why couldn't he stop?

And time regained it's usual speed as the other mans lips began trailing from the spot on his neck slowly across his chest, stopping for a moment at his stomach before regaining its speed to its ultimate location.

JD could feel a sharp intake of breath as the glorious mouth wrapped itself around his more than eager shaft. He felt as though he was going to explode at any second. The warm lips wrapped themselves around him, taking in as much as they could before slowly releasing, coming to a stop at the tip of his cock, kissing it as if it were another mouth. Slowly the kisses began to grow, as if frenching his dick until finally he was back around it, the studded tongue working magic that JD never thought possible.

He gripped against the bricks, trying to find something to hold on to, positive if he let go of the brick he would fly away. He moaned against every vibration the mans tongue let loose, and he could feel himself squirming under the touch, trying to imagine how bizarre it must feel to have someone elses shaft in your mouth. He was close, so close, he could feel himself building at the tip, ready to release the passionate ribbons against the other mans face...he wanted it...he needed it.

And suddenly he was pulling back, leaving the gasping man pressed against the wall, desperate not even beginning to describe it. suddenly there was a sensation across his chest as the light fabric of the other man's shirt brushed against his, and the lips pressed firmly into his, as though never wanting to let go.

It struck JD for one moment that it didn't seem fair for him to be standing there naked, while the other man was fully closed, but a leg brushing against his hardened groin stopped that immediately.

The hand that had for one moment been placed on his chest was slowly slidding down his hips, causing the skin to tingle with every sensation. within moments the hands were no longer touching him but were slowly unzipping the black leather that trapped the passionate snake JD had been longing to see. It was gloriously pale and longer than the he had expected. He wasn't sure about what the man wanted him to do, was he supposed to reciprocate? That wouldn't be fair, Essence hadn't even finished him off.

So fast he didn't know what was going on, he was pressed hard into the wall with a hot breathe going down his neck. He could feel himself twitch, wanting the heat of that mouth to be down there, not around his neck again. His body responded happily to every touch, but his mind screamed out.

_This was going to far..._

_Why wasn't he stopping things..._

He held a scream deep in his throat as the weight of the mighty cock came crashing against him, pressing in so hard he was sure he had scratched himself on the bricks in front of him. This was not how it was supposed to feel, this wasn't the amazing ecstasy he had seen in all the movies he had rented.

No, this was him, naked and vulnerable in the middle of a dark alley, in a position only hours ago he had deemed "to gay, even for him."

Essence continued to thrust, deeper and deeper into his body, as if trying to force him to become one person with the other man. He stopped, taking a gasping breath, before moving himself a fraction of an inch and pounding once more.

JD let out a gasp, that amazing time-stopping moment happened all over again, whatever that other man had hit, he needed him to hit again.

"Do that..." he gasped. "Do that again..."

And he did, repeatedly as JD gasped, and squirmed under the man, making sure that every time was landing in just that right spot. Finally, after an eternity that felt much to short he could feel himself releasing, and the same feeling deep inside of himself. The lips returned to his neck again and he smiled.

But only for a moment as he felt a new sensation, one that was not all that pleasant. It felt as though he was being given a hickie, but a hickie by a bear, not a man. He gritted his teeth together as he felt a wave of nausea wash over his body.

There was blood pouring from his shoulder.

He was naked, he was bleeding, he was probably dying.

Essence continued this death hickie before a female voice sounded behind them.

"I told you not to play with your food, come on, we've got to go!"

JD felt himself drop to the ground, feeling too weak to move from the position as the man that had been holding him up walked away into the night.

"What was that, Essie?" the female said again. "Did you change him or kill him? The boss doesn't like survivors."

"He's good as dead," came the silky voice that made JD's adams apple catch in his throat. "And why shouldn't I have a little fun with 'em? Give 'em something to think about in the after life."

And they were gone, leaving the wide eyed JD to lay there, thinking of how this was how he would die. His first time and he was dying. He didn't know when, but at some point he lifted himself, just enough to begin pounded on the door to the club, before unconsciousness sunk in he could've sworn someone opened it.

He didn't want to go out this way...


End file.
